


13

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [14]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	13

In the next couple of days nothing unusual has happened. No mysterious accidents, no monsters. At last Eiji could rest and start getting into proper shape, to fully regain OOO powers. He was aware it might not be enough, but it was better to start somewhere, rather than beginning from a scratch. Ankh on the other hand became quieter than usual, disappearing for hours during random parts of the day. When asked what he was doing, he just smirked or hissed. Truth to be told Bird Greeed was looking for clues on his own, while at the same time trying out the powers he had. While passing some greedy humans, he could take a few Cell Medals from them. It would have been tedious in the past, but now that he needed fewer Medals, it was effective enough to not having to make his own Yummy.   
He changed that much, huh? Well, why not, since his old desire to have stronger fulfilling body was achieved. Now he wanted to be free, not to feel the burden of the past and that was one of the reasons he sought hunting and eliminating Yummies so much. There were other too, but somehow he didn't want to recognize them at that time. He was just passing an ice cream shop, and the only thing on his mind was to drag Eiji in there later, when he heard it. Or rather heard the silence.  
It shifted a few hundred meters away from him, slowly, lurking in between people. There was no commotion however. So it was in an early stage. Perfect! He took his smartphone out and quickly pushed Eiji number, which was written down as “Dumbass”.  
\- Get here fast, I sense it – he said strongly  
\- Wha... where are you? - Eiji sounded like he had just woken up.  
Ankh almost growled and told him the nearest address to meet up, then hung up. He didn't have time to chit chat. The silence field moved away from him, so there wasn't much time to think, just to run after it. Left. Right. Left again, up the street. Despite it being a less populated area, it still was there. Suddenly it stopped.   
If Bird Greed would look the other way he wouldn't have seen it at all. Translucent blob hovered towards a family of three: a man, a woman and a little girl. It touched the female. She gave out a silent gasp and in a split of second she was entangled with some kind of a plant. The man took the child into his arms as she started crying. At the same time the blob started to change shape and after a moment it looked like female-ish monsters made from leaves and branches.   
Although this whole situation answered some of Ankh’s questions it also created twice as many new ones. What was the blob? Where was the mummy state? It wasn't even an animal form now, why? The newly formed creature wanted to touch the other two people, but Ankh shot it with fire ball.  
\- What are you doing you fool! Run! - he shouted at the man who froze in fear. This encouraged the human enough to actually move, still trying to look at his wife who was now something like a dense bush.  
\- Ah... so you're the enemy I heard of – the monster spoke with high, cold voice. - Don't you want to hide maybe? Look how happy she is! - it pointed at the plantificated human.  
\- Like hell! - he shot another fireball but the Yummy easily absorbed it.  
Ankh just cursed under his breath. Was he that weak or was the monsters that powerful?  
\- I don't like fighting... look it’s so nice to be still and hidden. Try it... - it stretched its branchy arm toward Greeed. At the last second he jumped away. Small seeds that dropped from the vines to the ground sprouted immediately and tried to create a bush, but since they didn't have a living host they withed away.   
\- TRY. IT. – Yummy voice was almost screeching and Ankh had to jump away again trying to hit the enemy with fireball. It didn't give any results. Where was that damn OOO?! Ankh wasn't afraid of losing stamina but the enemy could try and run away, and this opportunity to rid the world of it was one time only! At last a motor engine could be heard and a man in loose robe like clothes entered the stage.  
\- You should be more precise... wha... is that a Yummy?! - Eiji quickly changed topic.  
\- No time to explain – he threw Core Medals but it wasn't TaToBa combo. Eiji looked at Kuwagatta, Kujaku and Batta Medals. If Ankh thought they were the best in this situation, then he will use them. Moments later he jumped at the enemy as OOO.   
First few punches and kicks worked rather well, plant Yummy backed off not too happy with it, still every consecutive attack was less and less effective.  
\- Eiji! Change! - Bird Greed threw 3rd green coin and now GattaKiriBa was blasting forward. It made some impact, but the Yummy somehow made its leaf and branch armour thicker and again had an advantage of defence. Even the final move didn't do any damage. Not even a scratch.  
\- Perhaps you, masked warrior, want to try and hide. Try it!  
\- Oi Eiji, avoid it! - Ankh shouted, and was glad that in most fights that man never questioned his decisions. Again seeds missed the target and didn't make a plant mummy.  
\- What was that...! - OOO froze for a moment but then attacked again. Nothing.  
Raid of Cell Medals pushed back Plant Yummy which looked surprised. Birth was standing there with his upgraded gun. Well in an upgraded suit all together.   
\- Thanks for informing me! - he shouted toward Eiji and shot a few more bullets at the enemy, it made some displeased sounds. Leaves and stems on its body shifted making even thicker armour.  
Ankh wasn’t happy either. It wasn’t about the idiot informing Birth about the Yummy. Nowadays it was rather good news, however the sturdiness of the monster went up again. Also something changed in its looks. For a second it had human features. It was the best time to use modern technology rather than trying to fight it like those two fools. Ankh took out his smartphone and recorded a short clip of the monster. Good it was shown again and he captured it.  
\- Your attacks won’t work on me. So, why don’t you try it? To hide? To have peace and quiet? - monster sounded more and more human. - Or maybe you'll let me leave for now?  
\- What? - Birth asked confused.  
\- You can’t fight me and my Master wants me to pull out. Maybe, try to get stronger before the next time we meet?  
\- Master? You mean Dr Saito? - Eiji asked quickly. He really could be smart when he wanted to.  
\- Maybe, she didn't tell me her name but I don't really care. I'll pull back now. Good bye – and in seconds it flattened and fused with the ground.  
Eiji untransformed and walked toward Ankh who still looked really pissed off.  
\- That’s not good at all – Gotou ran up to them - Even with upgrades I couldn't put a scratch on the Yummy when it made its armour more durable. Also what should we do about that transformed human? - he pointed on the human shaped bush in the middle of the sidewalk. He didn't had to see it to know what has happened.  
\- Lets leave it for now. Maybe finding out about Yummy’s parent will give us some solution for this problem – Ankh said with an upset voice.  
\- But how are we going to do that? - Gotou crossed his arms – We don't have any clu...  
He couldn't finish sentence, when Ankh stretched his hand out, holding his smartphone. On it, a paused frame with the Yummy having human features, was shown  
\- Your Foundation should be able to use it and find the person. You have the equipment for it.  
\- Yes of course we...  
To his annoyance he was disturbed yet again by his own phone this time. To his surprise however, it was a call from the President, video call at that.  
\- Welcome! - he said witch cheerful voice as always – Because of the new Yummy era I want to invite all of you for celebration!  
\- Celebration of what? - asked bird Greeed angrily.  
\- Evolution, of all of you! Birth 2.0! Of your new form Ankh and also new instalment for OOO!  
\- What?! - said both Eiji and Ankh at the same time.  
************************************************  
President’s office looked as it always had, with smiling leader and a bit bored, but still professional Satonaka.  
\- Welcome again! - he raised his hands shouting as always.  
\- Cut the act and get to the point: What improvement did you have in mind? - Ankh normally liked to be in the back, but this time he hadn't any patience for Kougami’s long talks.  
\- Ah yes, behold! - he took small box from his desk and opened it in front of everyone. There laid a flat device that looked like the O Slater in front of O Driver - This will let you use 2 sets of Core Medals at once, combining them together. Just put it on the front and put in another set.  
There was a moment of silence, in which Eiji looked super happy, President still cheerful, Gotou surprised he didn't know about it and Ankh still suspicious.  
\- And? What will it cost us? - his voice had that rude tone again.  
\- Absolutely nothing! It’s because there are some, how should I put it... risks and restrictions.  
\- Which are? - ankh crossed his arms.  
\- First we must reset the O Driver. - he said with a big grin  
\- And what will that do?  
\- It should make it compatible with our add on. However we’re not sure how resetting it will affect the OOO. We are reasonably sure it won’t weaken him or slow him down, but some things may be… different at first.  
\- And the mind? - Bird Greeed asked suddenly.  
\- O Driver never had the power to change minds. Only Medals can do that, It will require more strength form the Holder of course. Also reboot will take some time.  
Ankh still wasn't too sure about all of this, but Eiji on the other hand was still open to the idea.  
\- Where I can reset it? - he asked quickly not looking at the Greeed, who wanted to kill him with his stare.  
\- Gotou please take him to Lab nr1, they will carry out the procedure.  
\- Oi wait! We don't know all the motives behind this! - Ankh tried to hold OOO back but he just walked away faster.  
\- We don't have time for this! Who knows how much time we have to rescue that person? And also the Yummy Parent? I'll bet everything on this – he patted the new part - because I don't see any other way. Gotou, please show me the way.  
The other man just nodded and soon they left the room.  
\- Don't worry Ankh I have a present for you too! Technically, you were born again! Satonaka here ate the cake, that was made for you the day you came back, but let me give you this little gift – he opened one of the drawers and took out another wooden box. Inside were 4 Core Medals. What’s more, all of them were translucent without any colour or engravings.  
\- We know these would make a Greeed if activated in any way. Then again you have evolved so perhaps you could make those Medals your new cores. Who knows what will happen! - the man took 3 of the medals and threw them at Ankh, who caught them easily.   
\- Happy Birthday Ankh!

Greeed left the room without saying anything and waited for Eiji near the Lab which he could find himself.  
\- Ah, you're here – said Hino not sure of Ankh’s reaction.  
\- And you're a dumbass like always. It could be some kind of a trick.  
\- We don't have a choice, you saw it right? I couldn't do anything... - he said with desperate voice.  
\- Yes, but maybe we could negotiate...  
Eiji phone ringed.   
\- What is it with those calls today – Greeed hissed.  
\- Huh? It’s an ex-directory number… Hello? What...?! But... wait!! - Eiji eyes got wide.  
\- So who was it?  
\- Dr Saito I think... She said the people who were transformed into the plants will die in 4 days so she’s given us that time to regroup and impress her with new power. - his voice went dull.  
\- Oh then she will regret it all... - Ankh smiled angrily. - At least we’re sure now, it’s all her doing. Now let’s get back to the President of this damn Foundation and get more information on her. And then? Let’s destroy her desire to mess with us.


End file.
